The Wonders of Quidditch
by Mighty Amphitrite
Summary: Harry attempts to include Luna in his favorite hobby. Hilarity ensues. Part of my Wonder!verse; a Larry one shot.


**The Wonders of Quidditch**

**I don't own HP, this is just my take on the disastrous Quidditch Match from Book 6. Enjoy!**

~~~HP~~~

~~~~~HP~~~~~

~~~HP~~~

"Ready for the match tomorrow, Harry? You lot had better give it your all, take that git Zacharias Smith down a peg or two."

Harry and Hermione had just returned to the Common Room after dinner and were greeted by an extremely enthusiastic crowd of Gryffindors. Harry grinned and moved to the corner where Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Neville had gathered and took an empty seat near the fireplace.

"I'll do my best, if McLaggen doesn't drive me mad first."

Chuckling, Dean tossed the newcomers some butterbeers and said, "Wonder who they'll get to replace Smith up in the box with Professor McGonagall? Haven't heard any Gryffindors say they signed up."

Harry twisted off his bottle cap. "Luna's doing it."

Seamus choked on his butterbeer. "Luna? _Your_ Luna? What does she know about Quidditch?"

Ignoring the heat rising in his face and Dean's indelicate snort into his drink, Harry added, "We've been talking a lot about Quidditch lately, different teams and their histories, and she wanted to be part of it. She says she's not the best flyer, so I asked McGonagall if she could try commentating and see how it goes."

Ginny and Neville grinned at each other while Dean and Seamus gaped at him. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry, it's great that you want to share your hobby with Luna, but-"

"Does she know how the different plays work? And the players names?" Neville asked curiously, cutting into Hermione's tactful pause.

Harry shrugged. "She's watched a lot of matches since she's been in school. And the game's not that complicated, really."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's a great idea, Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "And she'll certainly enjoy herself."

Dean chuckled and took another swig of butterbeer. "I have a feeling we will, too."

* * *

~~~~~~~HPHPHP~~~~~~~

After calling out last-minute instructions to his team and quelling his ever-growing urge to strangle McLaggen, Harry strode out onto the pitch to meet the Hufflepuffs. When the players kicked off the ground and took flight, he savored the feeling of soaring through the air as he darted off in search of the Snitch.

"Well, it's sure to be an interesting matchup today," said Luna cheerfully, her magically amplified voice echoing across the pitch. "The Gryffindors in their scarlet robes can be seen as strong and aggressive, and may overpower the Hufflepuff's cheerful yellow. But yellow can be shocking when you're not expecting it, so who knows what surprises they have in store?"

Grinning, Harry continued his search around the Gryffindor goal posts. They had been talking about the magical properties of colors the other day after breakfast. He'd meant to go over the team rosters with her on their way to class, but then she'd looked at him and smiled, and taken his hand…

He barely heard the rush of air in time to dodge the Bludger that had been hammered his way. Taking in his surroundings, he caught sight of a grinning Hufflepuff Beater and a furious McLaggen berating Ginny for not managing her grip. The Quaffle soared past him and the Hufflepuff section roared.

"McLaggen, pay attention to your own job and leave the others alone!" Harry shouted, resisting the urge to throw up his hands lest he fall off his broom.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen called back with a scowl, gesturing at the Hufflepuff Seeker halfway across the pitch.

"Harry Potter seems to be having a heated conversation with his Keeper," Luna commented as Harry spun angrily and flew off. "What's his name again? I'm pretty sure it starts with a B…"

Harry continued his search as Ginny and the other Chasers fought to keep the score even. Luna valiantly continued her commentary, much to Professor McGonagall's chagrin.

"Ginny Weasley loses the Quaffle to Rodgers-"

"Emerson!"

"Who passes to Vincent-"

"Cadwallader!"

"And Smith holds it but a moment before Ginny has it again. I'll bet he regrets criticizing Gryffindor during that last match, now that he's playing them face to face. How very unsportsmanlike! But just look at her go!"

Harry had decided to raise his elevation and do another lap of the field when a commotion at the Gryffindor goal posts caught his eye. Where had McLaggen gotten a bat? With a long-suffering sigh, Harry put his search for the Snitch on hold to have a word with his Keeper.

"…and it looks as if there are several butterflies fluttering near the Hufflepuff end of the pitch!" Luna exclaimed. "This could either mean the team has found a fresh bit of luck for the match, or someone has cursed the Hufflepuff goal posts. Let's take a look at the opposite goal to- Oh, Harry, look out!"

He dodged McLaggen's bat, only to collide with Peakes and go sailing into the nearest goal post, and everything went dark.

* * *

~~~~~~~HPHPHP~~~~~~~

"Nice of you to drop in," said Ron, grinning.

While Harry blinked the stars from his eyes and Madame Pomfrey tended to his battered head, Ron filled him in on the final details of the game, with rather more cheer than Harry thought strictly necessary.

"Could you hear much of the match from in here?" Harry asked, tugging at his blankets in frustration.

Ron's smile was more suited for Christmas morning than the hospital wing. "Every word. A disaster all around, but definitely entertaining. I need all the laughs I can get, cooped up in here."

Harry lay back with a groan. "Not one of my better ideas, I suppose."

"Which one, bringing McLaggen back on the team or unleashing Luna on unsuspecting Quidditch fans?"

Harry chucked a pillow Ron's way and used a second to cover his face, mumbling, "Not sure yet."

Laughter trickled in from the open door, and they heard several people call out, "Harry, look out!"

Blushing, Harry grinned ruefully. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

Wiping away a tear, Ron stopped laughing long enough to gasp out, "No, mate, this is a match they'll never forget."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm toying with several ideas for Larry one shots, and this is the first one to come together. Feel free to check out _Come Wonder With Me_ to see how their relationship started! Many thanks to everyone who has read, favorite, and reviewed _Come Wonder_, and I hope you enjoy this little addition as well.

Happy Reading!

MA


End file.
